Three's a Crowd
by RetardedAnimeGirlie
Summary: (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Shesshomaru, the heartless bastard, has finally lost it. Relationship of nearly four years has gone down the drain in the blink of an eye. Everything seems unrepairable until he meets a certain cinnamon-eyed beauty.

A/N: Whew…I'm not very good at summaries. LoL. This is my first Rin/Sess fic and I hope you guys enjoy it! I've spent awhile developing ideas for it. Lets hope my hard work paid off. Helpful criticism is always appreciated so don't hesitate! Also, I might be bumping the rating up to R in the future for…reasons. But we'll see!

_Italics_ Thoughts

"…" Talking

Sesshomaru quietly sipped his gin and coke in the corner of the dim litted room. He hated coming to his half brother's parties at his so called, "pent house." But right now, he didn't care anymore. Kagura, his supposed girlfriend of four years, had been cheating on him with some man named Naraku. He sighed as he recalled the moment when he entered his bedroom, only to find them getting it on in his bed.

Finishing his drink, Sesshomaru walked over to the kitchen to acquire more alcohol. As he walked in, he noticed his half brother pinning his girlfriend, Kagome, to the kitchen counter.

"Inuyasha it would be wise of you to get a room." Sesshomaru was entirely disgusted at the whole situation. Seeing people "making out" didn't fancy him at all.

Inuyasha just ignored him and continued frenching his girlfriend.

Sesshomaru grabbed the gin bottle and walked back into the living room. He sat on the big black leather couch and drank away at the remaining gin. By the time he was done guzzling, the bottle was only half full.

"Whoa Sesshomaru, you should slow it down there." Came a voice from inside the darkness.

"Kouga, what I do is none of your business." Sesshomaru stated blandly. He kept looking straight ahead, not paying any attention to the music or Kouga's figure beside him.

"Geez. Calm the fuck down man. I was only concerned." Kouga then limply retreated back into the crowd of people.

Sesshomaru continued guzzling his gin when all of a sudden he got the extreme urge to go to the bathroom. He got up from the couch and walked drunkenly over to the bathroom door. As soon as he got into the bathroom, things began to get hazy. The usual white tiled wall pattern swirled around him. Sesshomaru made his way over to the pinkish-whitish bathtub and plopped right down on its edge. Before he could even blink, everything went black.

-The Next Morning-

"La, la, la."

Rin hummed to herself as she walked up the stairs to Inuyasha Tetsagia's house, the supposed, "I'm-the-best-lawyer-in-all-of-New York!" Everyone knew it was Sesshomaru Tetsagia, Inuyasha's brother, that was the best lawyer around. She hated cleaning the place he called "home" everyday. There was so much to do. Picking up the trash from his daily parties got tiring. But she couldn't complain for long because she was the one that got a fat sum of money each week.

As Rin opened up the door to the house, she quickly grew disgusted at the sight that awaited her. Beer cans, punch bowls, broken glass, and various other things littered the floor. She sighed as she dumped her big duffle bag of cleaning supplies by the door and began to go through it. Rin noticed that she forgot the certain cleaning product that would help remove the stains that aligned the beige carpet.

"Hm, maybe there's some in the bathroom." She said to herself quietly.

Rin got up from her sitting position and walzted over to the bathroom. As soon as she entered she gasped as she saw something she would probably never forget.

"Oh my sweet lord!" She exclaimed. There lay, in the bathtub, Sesshomaru Tetsagia, of the most beautiful figures she had ever seen in her life. He had long silver hair, which was matted to his face due to the fact that he was just below a showerhead, which somehow turned its self on. He was wearing a tan jacket, which covered up a blue business shirt, and a pair of black slacks. The showerhead seemed to have been on quite awhile, seeing as how all his clothes clung to his masculine body.

Rin quietly giggled to herself as she reached over to turn the showerhead off. Once it was off, she sank to her knees just by the tub's edge.

"_He's quite handsome." _

Rin extended her hand and placed it gently on his forehead, sweeping his bangs back in the process. As soon as her hand touched his forehead he opened one of his amber eyes. Rin's hand immediately retreated.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked. She felt heat coming to her cheeks.

"_Bad Rin! You should know better than to touch people like that. Even though…his skin was so soft. NO! BAD RIN! STOP!"_

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He just stared blankly at her. Even though he hated to admit it, she was quite beautiful. She had dark brown hair that reached just below her shoulders and cute cinnamon eyes. She wore dark blue jeans, which hugged her hips, a plain white tank top, and a pair of white flip-flops.

"Are you okay she repeated?"

For some reason, he couldn't retreat his gaze upon her.

"Here, I'll go get you some ice." She flashed him a cheery smile and walked off towards the kitchen.

Shesshomaru continued staring at the spot where she had just been.

"_Hm, strange girl."_

She came back moments later with a little baggy filled with ice.

"Here you go." Rin said gently, as if sensing the throbbing headache he had. She handed him the baggy and he put it on his head.

Rin sat on the toilet lidded toilet seat next to the tub. She attempted to make some conversation with Seesshomaru.

"So you're Shesshomaru Tetsagia?" She asked curiously.

"Correct." He replied stoically.

"Cool! My name's Rin." She gave him another cheery smile. All she got in return was an emotionless mask from Sesshomaru.

"So…how'd you wind up here?"

"That I do not know. The last thing I remember is coming in here then blacking out."

"Oh."

After that, things went silent.

Rin looked down at the fluffy pink carpet that decorated the bathroom floor and hesitated before asking her next question.

"So Inuyasha is your brother?"

"Half brother." He replied icily.

"Oh. Well I was just wondering…seeing as how you both share the same last name. Y'all look alike too, with the silver hair and all. Yours looks much better though." Rin clasped her hands over her mouth at her last comment. She must have turned at least ten different shades of red.

"_Stupid, stupid, STUPID Rin! Jesus, as if you can't keep your mouth shut for five seconds let alone keep shut about him being good looking!"_

Sesshomaru was shocked not only by her comment but at how she was still being nice to him even after he was rude to her.

"_Strange girl indeed."_

"Well…um…uhhh…." Rin looked around the room. She didn't want to meet Shesshomaru's gaze.

"We should get you out of there!" Rin exclaimed suddenly as she snapped her gaze right back onto Sesshomaru's. "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold! Do you think you can get up?"

Sesshomaru put his free hand on the edge of the bathtub and started to push himself up. Once her was standing, he got out of the tub and staggered a bit once he reached the carpet. Rin got up from her current sitting position and grasped his arm so he wouldn't fall.

"Rin, you may release me now." Sesshomaru stated as he felt Rin's tiny fingers grab him.

Rin quickly let go of his arm and looked down at her feet.

"Sorry." She whispered.

He only grunted.

"Um we should probably get you some dry clothes. I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind if you…."

He cut her off, "I'm not borrowing any of that worthless half breed's attire."

Rin just sighed.

"Okay then. I'll dirve you home since you're in no condition to do it yourself."

"I am not a child, I need no assistance. Besides, you should be working."

"Sesshomaru, I'm not allowing you to go out of here in your current condition!" She glared at him.

He glared straight back at her.

"Can I please have your keys?" Rin held out her hand.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. Instead, he put his baggy of ice on the bathroom sink and started making his way to the front door.

"Hey! Don't be that way!" Rin started after him.

Sesshomaru reached out to turn the doorknob but Rin stood in front of him.

"Give me your keys." She said calmly.

Sesshomaru reached for the doorknob again but Rin pushed his hand away.

"I've tried to be nice but I guess it's just not getting through to you." Rin had an evil glint in her eye. As soon as Shesshomaru noticed it he raised an eyebrow at her as if saying, "What are you planning to do?"

Rin stepped in front of Sesshomaru and looked him dead in the eye. Sesshomaru stepped back because Rin was now practically one inch away from him. As soon as he did this, Rin lowered her hands until they met Sesshomaru's pant's pockets. She reached in his pocket and triumphantly pulled out his car keys. Shesshomaru attempted to take them away from her but she turned her back on him. Sesshomaru kept trying to reach for his keys, but Rin would always find a way to keep them away from him.

"Whoa. I never knew my big brother would be quite the ladies' man."

Rin and Shesshomaru both looked back to find Inuyasha in his boxer shorts staring at their awkward position.

"Oh Inuyasha…you're so naïve. Well I guess that's to be expected seeing as how you're a complete moron." Sesshomaru flashed Inuyasha one of his rare smiles. The kind of smiles that makes you want to die because it's so damn evil. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's arm, opened the door, and began walking towards his car.

As soon as they reached his silver Mercedes he instructed Rin to open the car. When they both were seated in the car and the doors were closed, the yelling of Inuyasha, "Wait! You can't take my maid. Who else is gonna clean up this mess?!", ceased.

"So now he wants me to drive." Rin gave Sesshomaru one of her priceless grins and started pulling out of the parking lot.

A/N: Wowza. I hope y'all like it! I'll try to post the next chapter in 3-4 days. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions feel free to e-mail me at anabanana369 at hotmail . com remove all spaces

Love y'all! Don't forget to review!

By the way, this is the edited chapter one. Thanks to all my reviewers…you made my day! I'll be writing review notes in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the late update! It's a pretty short chapter. I'm so sorry guys. / I've been really busy lately, plus I've had uber writer's block. To all my reviewers, thank you for the advice and praise! Sorry I can't write individual review notes! I gotta go after I write this chappie.

Italics Thoughts 

"…" Speaking

"Why do you work for my brother anyway, Rin?"

"Hmn, I don't know really. He pays good money…I guess. Right, left, or straight?" Rin pointed at all the directions at the intersection.

"Right."

Rin sighed, turned the steering wheel, and began talking again. "Why would you wanna know anyway?"

"Because, I pity the fool that would ever dream of working with an idiot like him."

Rin gave Sesshomaru a glare, but his attention was towards the window.

"Well I'm not the one who passed out in a bath tub." Run said acidly, her eyes instantly returning to the road.

"_This one is quite feisty…."_

"Well, I can tell you this much Rin. You would make a charming assitant."

"Ha. You're joking, right?" Rin's eyebrows went up in disbelief.

"Sesshomaru Tensagia, does not joke."

A thick silence seemed to invade the air after Sesshomaru's last comment.

"_Pssh. He's probably lying…."_

About half an hour later, they arrived at Sesshomaru's apartment building. It was quite lovely. Other buildings, such as small businesses, surrounded it. The building had a small garden that went around it. Various flowers were planted. The most common that could be seen were sunflowers. The building its self was made of white brick. There were also tiny steps that could be used to reach the glass doors. The apartment building seemed as tall as one of the skyscrapers that loomed around town.

"Do you need any help getting out?" Rin asked softly.

"No, I'm fine." Sesshomaru stated stoically. He opened the car door and closed it behind him. Rin followed suit.

She went around to Sesshomaru's side and handed him his car keys. He took them from her hand and looked into her eyes. It was something about this girl, something that made him feel drawn to her. Even though he refused to admit it.

"Thank you, Rin." Sesshomaru stated calmly, still holding his gaze upon her.

Rin began blushing, "It wasn't a problem."

Seeing that he had made her feel uncomfortable, he quickly changed the subject, "Rin, you really should consider my offer. I know you aren't…slow Why lower yourself working from my idiot half brother?"

"It sounds like you really want me to work for you Mr. Tensagia." Rin gave him a sly smile.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes gave a look of shock, but they quickly returned to their icy, uncaring nature.

"I did not say such a thing. I was merely pointing out the opportunity at hand."

"Mhmm, sure. Whatever you say Sesshy."

Sesshomaru was appalled by the nickname she had just given him. He tried to be nice, yet this girl just wanted to play childish games.

Sesshomaru scoffed, turned away from Rin's gaze, and began walking to the apartment building steps.

"Wait! Sesshomaru!" Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. He turned around and looked at her.

"_Oh crap, I did it again!" _Rin released his arm. She began blushing profusely.

"_What is it with this girl and blushing?" _Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"How will I get home?" Rin looked at her feet, avoiding Sesshomaru's gaze.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Come with me, I'll call you a cab."

Sesshomaru turned around once more and walked up the apartment building steps. Rin followed behind him.

A/N: Gah! Lamest chapter ever! I'll try to update in a week or so. Also, I'll try to make the chapters longer. Love y'all! Don't forget to review. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

1A/N: Alright! Scratch the crap that I said earlier.

I'm going to continue writing this story! All my reviewers have motivated me to keep going.

Thanks for loving the story guys. It makes me love you.

Please excuse any misspellings you may encounter in this story, I do not have a beta and my word program isn't the best in finding errors. Hopefully I don't make too many typos for you guys to notice, hehe.

_Italics_ Thoughts

"..." Speaking

Rin couldn't believe her luck. Just one week ago she was scrubbing floors and doing laundry. Now she was organizing Sesshomaru's cases at the firm. She went from jeans and a t-shirt to classy business suits and dresses. Of course Sesshomaru insisted on buying everything she needed. Why, she hadn't a clue. She didn't even know why he wanted her to work for him. Though he wouldn't admit it, it was blandly obvious in his eyes or the way he persisted. Rin sighed and tucked a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear as she continued file picking, putting the most important cases at the top of the already tower high manila folders.

"Rin." A familiar voice called her name. She looked up from the monstrous stack of folders to find Inuyasha staring at her intently.

"_Here we go again._"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Rin, you should really consider coming back to the apartment. I'll pay you double of what I was paying you before."

She sighed, "Inuyasha, we've been through this billions of times. I work here now. Please-"

"But Rin-"

"Save it, Inuyasha. Rin has already informed you that she does not wish to work at that..."thing" you call home. Get your Kagome wench to clean up the messes you seem to greatly enjoy making." Sesshomaru was standing outside his office, his hands tucked behind his back. His black suit looked even crisper if possible.

Inuyasha and Rin looked at him, Rin in bewilderment, Inuyasha in embarassment.

"Keh, you're an ass." Sesshomaru said or did nothing as his half brother, watching him storm off.

"Thanks, but I could have handled that on my own." Rin stated dryly. She picked up the folders and handed them to Sesshomaru. "Here's your cases for today." He took the folders and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Obviously you couldn't have handled that situation on your own seeing as how I've had to listen to yours and his berating everyday for the past week. Remind me of that next time. Lunch is in 10 minutes." Sesshomaru walked back into his office, closing the door with his foot. It gave a small slam.

Rin winced. Not because of the minor slam but because of his words, the way he said them. It wasn't in a harsh tone that would scare a child, it was extremely calm.

"_How could he be so calm when displaying such behavior?_"

She sighed and continued working.

-At the Restaurant-

The company limo leisurely pulled into the front of Allegria, a famous Italian restaurant located New York, New York.

Everyone bustled inside, grabbing their reserved table. Rin and Sesshomaru had no choice but to sit next to each other. They avoided looking each other at all costs. Their waiter came buy and handed everyone menus while asking what everyone would like to drink. Rin ordered a sweet martini on the rocks and Sesshomaru ordered a glass of wine. Rin's cinnamon eyes glazed over the menu but nothing on there was registering to her at the moment. She was wondering how she was going to approach apologizing to Sesshomaru.

"He's probably thinking I'm such an ass." Rin sighed. "It's now or never."

"Sess...I hope you don't mind if I call you that." The waiter came back with everyone's drink, placing hers in front of her some-what ruining what she was trying to say. "Thank you." She looked at the waiter a brief moment and smiled before taking the martini in her hand and taking a big gulp of it before placing it down again. By this time, Sesshomaru was staring intently at her. "I'm sorry about earlier, about yelling at you. It's just, I've been on my own ever since I can remember, I mean, I had a family after my mom and dad died, but they weren't really considered with me. So, one day, I just packed my bags and left. It's just so weird when people try to help me." Her cheeks were getting flushed, not only from the little bit of alcohol she had just consumed, but because she just made a confession to someone she barely even knew. She began twirling the olives on the toothpick in her drink around.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her before speaking, "It is fine, Rin. Do not worry about it. Getting settled into the firm can cause stress. I understand if you want to quit."

"No!" Rin accidentally shouted, causing everyone to look at her. She blushed as they went back to their own personal conversations amongst one another. "I mean, I like it at the firm. I've just never done anything like that before." She continued softer. "My degree isn't in law at all actually. It's in medicine. I'm hoping to become a veterinarian."

"Ah, I see." Sesshomaru reverted his gaze back to the menu. "How old are you, Rin?"

"23. How old are you?" Rin went back to sipping on her martini.

"28." She nearly choked on her drink.

"You're only 28 and you already have your own firm?" She stared at him in disbelief.

He continued looking at the menu as if nothing fazed him. "My father passed it down to me before he died when I was 10. Of course, it was closed down during the time I attended public school, however, he always knew I aspired to be a lawyer, just like him. Following in his foot steps as always."

"I'm sorry to hear about your father." Rin looked down.

"Don't bother being upset, Rin. We've both lost someone, it is the way of life."

After lunch everyone returned to the firm to continue working. The day drawled on slowly, night soon approaching. As everyone started to pack upSesshomaru called Rin into his office. "Have a seat, Rin."

She sat down in one of the black leather chairs facing his desk. She took a look around, never getting enough of how wonderful his office looked and smelled. There was brown coffee table sitting between her and another chair. Pictures from various artists adorned the red walls. His desk was brown, piled high with documents and folders. Her feet felt light against the plushy gray carpet. The brown bookcase stood tall with various works of literature. The room smelled like freshly brewed coffee.

"Rin, this firm holds an annual charity event for children in need of aid. It will be held next Saturday. I regret I didn't inform you sooner, but I will be expecting you to attend. Everyone always does." He started over her from the document he was reading previously. She noticed that he didn't have his jacket on, it was resting behind his chair. His muscles were a bit noticeable through his white business shirt and blue tie.

"Um, sure. Okay. That sounds great. I didn't know we did charitable events. Do I need to bake anything?" She grinned at him.

"If that is what you wish." He stood up and began packing his things into his leather bag. He put his jacket over his shoulder. "Come Rin, it's late. I will give you a ride home." She stood and smiled as he led her out of his office.

A/N: Short! I know! I'm so sorry. I'm trying really hard to make this damned chapters longer. I swear I'll update soon! Like this weekend soon. Expect a lot of writing from me in the near future. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


End file.
